Some Dreams Come True
by slayerwannabe
Summary: AU B/A Buffy gets a chance to change her life and those around her forever. Does she?
1. The Song

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Some Dreams Come True  
  
Summary: Buffy gets a chance to change her life forever. Does she? Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and the wonderful brain behind the show, Joss Whedon. The songs belong to their owners. I am only using these for my own enjoyment. The story line belongs to me. Please don't sue the author! Pairings: B/a of course, a little B/R but only for a bashing in the later chapters (what? I hate Riley..), X/A, W/T, Giles/Joyce. Author's Note: This story is my dream. Almost everything that happens to Buffy is what I want to happen to me.(Especially the Angel part...;) if ya know what I mean)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: The Song  
  
"Close your eyes; Give me your hand, darlin'; Do you feel my heart beatin'; Do you understand; Do you feel the same; Or am I only dreaming; Is this burnin'; An Eternal Flame." Buffy Summers sang as she played along with the piano. *Someday, my dream will come true.* She thought of her dream to become a singer/songwriter. She had stopped writing when her mother died, just after giving birth to her baby daughter, Dawn. But now Dawn was six months old and was currently with Willow and Xander, who babysat her sometimes. They had agreed to babysit today so Buffy could have some time alone to work on her new song. "I believe, it's meant to be,darlin'; I watch you when you are sleeping; You belong with me; Do you feel the same; Or am I only dreaming; But is this burning, an eternal flame." Buffy copied down the notes on her correction pad while she played and sang.*I'll finish this song, then I'll take a break.* she thought as she realized how sore her hands were. "Say my name; Sun shines through the rain; Of a life, so lonely; They come and ease the pain; I don't wanna lose this feeling oohhhhhh; Say my name; Sunshine's through the rain; Of a life so lonely; Now come and ease the pain; I don't wanna loose this feeling ; Close your eyes; Give me your hand darlin; Do you feel my heart beatin' Do you understand; Do you feel the same; Or am I only dreamin' Is this burnin' an eternal flame." "There, finally finished this song." Buffy said as she got up from the bench. She stretched and turned around. There was Xander, Willow and Dawn standing at the living room door staring at her with amazement. "Did you really write that, Buffy?" Willow asked. "That was awesome!" "Ya, I did."Buffy said, surprised they thought she sounded good. "Wow Buff," Xander replied, finally getting his voice back. "So are you going for the big league?" "I seriously don't know," Buffy said with a weak grin. "I'll have to go to a open-mic night first. That will be tough though." "You'll do it," Willow said, while Dawn gurgled her agreement. "I hope," was the answer they got. 


	2. Memories

For summary, disclaimer, pairings, and everything else, please refer to chapter one. Please Review, make me happy, for my birthday? Please? ;) ~Kate  
  
Chapter 2: Memories  
  
Buffy was making supper for her and Dawn. Xander and Willow had asked her to play her song again.  
  
"Please, please, please play it again," Willow had begged.  
  
"Ya Buff, we can put Dawn in the playpen so she can dance along with us." Xander had said, trying to make her laugh.  
  
"Haha Xand, very funny" Buffy had replied with a smile. She had played the song again and then they had to leave. Willow was meeting Oz and Xander was meeting Anya for supper.  
  
Now Dawn was hungry, mad, crying and was getting annoyed. "Another day at the Summer's residence." Buffy thought bitterly. She was always thinking how unfair it had been, and still was when the doctors hadn't been able to stop the bleeding when Dawn was born. Giles, Buffy and now Dawn's stepfather , had taken over the art gallery when Joyce died. Buffy had realized he wasn't trying to be the same as Hank had been, ignoring them all the time. But Giles was still mourning Joyce and was spending most of his time at the gallery. He and Joyce had only spent a short time as a married couple, seven months. Joyce had gotten pregnant early, before Giles had proposed. Buffy had been dating Angel at the time and had broken up when they all found out there was going to be another member of the Summers- Giles family. Angel didn't like the idea of Joyce being 38 and pregnant. Buffy and him had had a huge fight over it and he dumped her. After one day without him, she realized she never told him how much she loved him. He had came to the funeral and Buffy went over to tell him that she was in love with him. He seen her and said, "Look, Buffy, I'm sorry about your mum. I have to go." She cried even more that night. "Time to get out of the past", she thought suddenly.  
  
She fed Dawn and herself then went into the livingroom. She laid Dawn on her stomach and turned on the T.V. Angel's favorite show, "The Simpsons" was on and she instantly thought of him. "I have to talk to him." She changed and carried Dawn to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know short chapter, most of them are going to be short! It may take awhile to post the other chapters but I'll try to post as many as I can! ~Kate 


	3. Revelations and Reasurrances

Chapter 3: Revelations and Reassurances  
  
Buffy reluctantly climbed out of the car and took Dawn out of the car seat. She knocked on Angel's front door.  
  
"What the hell?! Buffy?! What are you doing here?" Angel said as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Look, Angel. I'm sorry about the fight, I'm sorry for coming here, I'm sorry, ok?!" Buffy started crying while both Dawn and Spike looked at her.  
  
"Buffy..." Angel pulled her into a hug and inside the house.  
  
"Angel, on the day of Mom's funeral..." she broke off, remembering the painful memory. "On the day of Mom's funeral, I had wanted to tell you something I realized soon after we broke up."  
  
"What? How much you hated me? How happy you were that our relationship was over? What did you realize that was so bloody important?"Angel was standing and almost yelling at Buffy while she was looking at the floor.  
  
"No, none of those," she said, looking up at him, with unshed tears in her eyes. "I realized how..." she broke off and tried again in a whisper. "I realized how much I loved you."  
  
Angel was shocked. He thought, *Finally, she told me what I had wanted to hear long ago.* Buffy looked up with the tears she had tried so hard to hide silently falling from her eyes.  
  
"Please say something, Angel." "God, Buffy," he said with a smile. "Do you know how long I had wanted to tell you the same thing?"  
  
Buffy pulled him towards herself and kissed him. Dawn giggled and Buffy and Angel broke apart, laughing at Dawn's outburst. He picked her up and tickled her nose. They spent the next hour laughing and watching t.v. until Dawn fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys, it's like 1 am and I have school in the morning. I'll write more later.....thanks!! (By the way, my b-day is October 29...lol, just in case some of you were wondering....:D) 


End file.
